


A Kiss on the Ear

by cozywilde



Series: Smoochtober [12]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Worried that Saxx is exhausting himself, Teagan insists on taking a nap. Saxx has some other ideas.





	A Kiss on the Ear

**Author's Note:**

> [Teagan Bellamy](https://toyhou.se/2863354.teagan-violins), a noble high elf  
[Saxxon Violins](https://toyhou.se/2853296.saxxon-violins), a tiefling bard

Teagan wakes slowly, and a little confused - while he’s certainly very comfortable, wrapped in a warm cocoon of blankets, the muffled ambient sounds of conversation and pounding drums are nothing like his own house. He registers arms looped tight around his chest and the soft snuffle of another person’s breath against his neck, and it all comes back. 

He’d gone to see Saxx earlier that day, but when he’d arrived, his boyfriend had been half-asleep on his feet. Over his protests, Teagan had shepherded him back to his room, but only Teagan agreeing to join him had made Saxx agree to lie down. 

Teagan hadn’t thought he’d even been sleepy himself, but apparently being hugged in Saxx’s arms was enough to put him right out. He smiles to himself, resting his own hand over one of Saxx’s and twining their fingers together. 

Saxx’s hand squeezes back, and he makes a soft, befuddled sound. Glancing over his shoulder, Teagan can see his brow furrowed, eyes blinking half-open to squint back at him. 

“Sorry,” Teagan says softly. “You can go back to sleep, I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“I’ve slept enough,” Saxx says, though he immediately gives an enormous yawn, flashing sharp fangs and the silver glint of his tongue piercing. 

“Mmhmm,” Teagan says doubtfully. 

“Really, I’m awake,” Saxx protests, nuzzling into Teagan’s neck. Teagan shivers, and from the curve of his lips against Teagan’s neck, Saxx notices. “Don’t wanna spend all the time you’re here  _ sleeping. _ ” He sounds abjectly disgusted by the thought. 

It is hard to disagree with him - especially with Saxx now leaving a trail of nibbly kisses up his neck - but Teagan tries to be the voice of reason. “I don’t want you to be exhausted though,” he manages, though he tilts his head without thinking to give Saxx better access. 

“Do I feel exhausted?” Saxx asks playfully, one of his hands sliding down to Teagan’s hips, tugging him back so his ass rubs against the hardening line of Saxx’s dick. Teagan bites his lip on a whine, suddenly flushed and almost too hot in their nest of blankets. 

“N-no, I suppose you don’t,” he says. Saxx laughs, and his kisses turn to nuzzling again, nosing against the sensitive skin behind Teagan’s ear. 

“You’re just so  _ cute,  _ Teagan, how am I supposed to  _ sleep  _ when you’re so warm and soft and blushy like this?” Saxx tilts his head, lips skimming up the length of Teagan’s ear. Teagan’s breath hiccups and he squeezes Saxx’s hand. “Did you know you blush all the way up here too?” Saxx nibbles at the very tip of his pointed ear, and Teagan whines softly, knowing he’s flushing even darker. 

“I guess… we don’t need to sleep any more,” Teagan agrees, and quickly finds himself beneath an excited tiefling, Saxx’s exclamation of delight lost in Teagan’s mouth. 


End file.
